


If You're Accused Of Having Sexual Relations With The Prawn, Why Not Make It Official?

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [13]
Category: District 9 (2009)
Genre: Drabble, GobbledyGook, I'm a weirdo, Interspecies Erotica Fuck-o!, Interspecies Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Shame, Where exactly do you put it in?, Why Did I Write This?, Wikus is not infected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm... the title pretty much sums it up o.o</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Accused Of Having Sexual Relations With The Prawn, Why Not Make It Official?

Wikus knew this was wrong. It even felt wrong. Weird appendages clambering around, oddly smooth skin pressed against his. The complexion was all wrong. Green-ish. Mixed with something else? He can't place it at the moment and, more importantly, doesn't want to. He thrusted inside the odd creature and felt a little sick with himself, but raw desire threatened to peek it's head out and he got lost in sensation.

The prawn, Christopher, made odd clicking noises and shifted underneath Wikus. The prawn was speaking in his native tongue and Wikus could only catch random words of encouragement.

"More, hard, fast." He heard him say in soft pitchy noises.

Wikus stopped all of a sudden. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, too ashamed to meet Christopher's eyes. He was still hard inside of the Prawn. Christopher appendage came up and touched Wikus on the cheek. A faint whisper in strangled English made his eyes snap open.

"Pl...ease," Christopher said. "Please."


End file.
